


Stirrups

by JezebelsCloset



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Bedside Manner, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kinktober 2018, Medical Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naked Female Clothed Male, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezebelsCloset/pseuds/JezebelsCloset
Summary: Rey decides she should get a pelvic exam now that she has access to an outdated med-droid because reproductive health is important. The forcebond makes an inconvenient appearance.





	Stirrups

**Author's Note:**

> First fic and used a few kinktober prompts. I tried to keep it kink focused but it ended up with feelings anyway! Whoooooops! Comments are life babies!

Rey waited nervously for the medical droid to join her in the exam room. She hadn’t really thought much about what she was going to do, or have done to her, until she caught a glimpse of the exam table and the odd stirrups that extended from the end of it. Those couldn’t possibly be for what she thought they were for. 

Surely her feet didn’t go there.

The swoosh of the durasteel doors announced the arrival of the bases medical droid, and Rey turned quickly to great her. Him. She wasn’t sure, honestly.

“Miss Rey of Jakku, Jedi of the Resistence. Remove your clothing and lie back.”

Rey made a mental note to look into re-programming the droid to have a better bedside manner before she began stripping. She’d never done this before, been examined by a gynecological droid, but Rose had insisted that she have a complete physical after watching her experience her last cycle. 

Rey hadn’t realized not all women were nearly incapacitated with uterine cramps for forty eight hours prior to bleeding. 

Now that she was standing half naked in front of a somewhat twitchy droid, however, she was seriously rethinking her decision to follow Rose’s advice.

“Miss Rey of Jakku, Jedi Of-“

“Give me a moment!” She snapped.

Rey wasn’t shy, having been used to various stages of undress on Jakku. She even bathed occasionally at the community bath with the other women when water was made available, but she was nervous about what was about to happen. Rose had tried to describe the procedure but Rey had cut her off and insisted she didn’t need the details. The med-droid’s impatience was a reminder that she was not a coward, however, and she forced her to take a deep breath and finish disrobing. When she stood completely naked, the droid gestured to the exam table, and Rey settled herself awkwardly on her back. Her hands were crossed over her stomach and her legs dangled off the end, ankles crossed. The droid draped a thin blanket over her and she thanked it.

“Miss Rey of-“ _Bloody hell._ She couldn’t listen to that ridiculous title again.

“Just Rey is fine, thank you.” 

“Very well Just Rey. We will be performing a pelvic exam Just Rey. Please place your feet in the stirrups.”

“Um, okay.” She placed her feet in the padded stirrups and felt the cool air brush against her now exposed center. It was an odd feeling and she felt a twinge of embarrassment as the droid rolled around to stand between her spread legs, strapping her ankles into the stirrups so Rey could “relax”.

Unlikely.

Her gaze focused on the ceiling, Rey yelped in surprise as she felt the cold metal appendage of the droid touch her thigh.

“What exactly are you doing?”

“I am going to lubricate your vaginal canal so I can insert the speculum and observe your cervix, Just Rey.”

“Oh.” She had no idea what half of that meant. “Okay just warn me next time.”

“Understood.” Rey relaxed again and took a deep breath, her eyes wandering over the ceiling tiles. “Prepare yourself, Just Rey.” 

Seconds later Rey gasped as a cold wet droid appendage invaded her depths. It wasn’t altogether unpleasant, but definitely not what she would describe as comfortable.

“I will insert the speculum now, Just Rey.”

Before she could reply a larger, firmer object entered her. The med-droid adjusted it to stretch her wider, and she shivered a bit at the sensation of being spread open. The thin blanket that the had been placed over her legs at the beginning of the exam slid down and was now bunched at her waist, and she realized she was completely exposed to anyone who had the opportunity to look. A flare of panic shot through her at that thought and she quickly leaned up on her elbows to check that the durasteel door was closed tight.

Relief was momentary, however, because almost as if she’d worried it into existence, she felt the sudden tightening of her scalp, the compression of the atmosphere, and the tinny silence that indicated a force connection with her bondmate. Panicking, she yanked on the blanket to try to cover herself.

“I really don’t want to do this right now.” Her voice came out as a squeak.

She heard a sharp intake of breath and an alarming jumble of emotions travel across the bond before he slammed the door tight on his thoughts.

“You need to go.”

“You know I can’t.” 

His refusal was delivered at the same time as the med-droids statement of ‘yes, Just Rey,’ and she realized with no small amount of horror that she’d just ordered her only ally out of the room completely by accident. The durasteel door hissed open and shut leaving her completely alone.

Almost.

“What exactly are you doing?” His deep voice betrayed his curiosity and as his steps brought him closer, Rey frantically tried to sit up and closer her legs. A move which was made difficult by the fact that she still had a medical tool inside her, and was strapped to the table. Her struggles ceased completely as he moved to replace the droid, standing between her thighs and staring down at her. She was mortified, and oddly excited, which only caused her mortification to deepen.

She pulled the thin blanket over her chest in an effort to gain some sense of modesty, but he ripped it out of her hands and tossed it aside, leaving her completely uncovered. As his hot gaze took her in, she felt her heart rate quicken and her breathing grow shallow. She tried to guard her thoughts but she could tell she was failing miserably. He held her gaze as he put his hand to his mouth and tugged at the fingers of his glove, removing it with his teeth. Refusing to look away, she watched his pupils dilate and wondered if he was seeing the same thing happen to hers. The tension between them was increasing and as he pulled off the glove of his other hand she became acutely aware of ho aroused she was. 

With some horror she realized she could feel moisture dripping out of her stretched hole and onto the exam table.

Kylo, for he was Kylo in this moment, dropped his second glove on the floor and cocked his head at her before breaking eye contact and allowing his eyes to wander down her nude form. She could feel the heat of his gaze when he lowered his eyes to her exposed cunt, focused like a laser on the medical instrument holding her open. Refusing to look at him, she lay passively, conflicted as to what she wanted to happen next, even as her body betrayed her.

When the bare skin of his palms met her thighs she jumped, causing him to still. But she kept silent, having apparently made her decision about whether she’d allow him his curiosity. When it became obvious to him she wasn’t going to say anything, he slowly moved his warm hands down her legs until he was framing her core. His strong fingers clenched her thighs and he moved his body closer to her.

“Are you doing this for him?”

An image of Finn was pushed angrily through the bond, and Rey responded to his assumption by shoving back a picture of her clutching her abdomen in agony, just as she had last week when her cycle came.

“Ahh.” He almost sounded sympathetic. Perhaps he was, but he was also clearly focused on other things.

“What purpose does all of this serve?” Rey opened her mouth to answer with the explanation the droid had given her, but froze and lost her train of thought when she felt his finger graze over her outer lips. “You’re completely exposed to me. How often does this occur?” Again she attempted a reply but his fingers passed over her swollen flesh once more and Rey became aware of another pulse of liquid oozing out of her and collecting on the exam table.

“Ben-“

Her sentence was cut off as he boldly jiggled the speculum, pulling a gasp from her lips and causing a thrill of arousal to shoot through her as the hard object pushed against her inner walls.

“Interesting.” She felt him insert a finger into her spread cunt, sliding it up along her damp flesh only to remove it and apply the slick coated digit to her clit. Another gasp escaped her as he slowly pressed against the hardened bud. Unwilling, or perhaps unable, to control her response to his touch, she arched her back and pushed into his hand. He clearly took this as the sign of encouragement it was, because in the next moment he was on his knees, staring into the heart of her.

“You’re dripping.” He sounded almost angry, biting off each syllable as though it gave him cause to be annoyed. Rey’s head was suddenly filled with an image of herself, what he was seeing as he looked at her, cunt spread open, liquid pooled underneath her, his hands all over her. 

His warm tongue slid over her stretched flesh and she gasped as she felt him adjust the tool inside her, stretching her open even more. He sucked her clit into his mouth and began shaking the medical tool again, causing the vibrations to work in tandem with his lips on her clit. She felt the tingling building in her belly, and the groan that escaped her as he sucked particularly hard on her nub sounded almost inhuman.

Kylo stood suddenly, replacing his lips with his finger and pressed down on the speculum with his other hand, holding it against her entrance briefly before sliding his hand up to grab her chin. Her eyes popped open and she was caught in his gaze.

“I want to see your face when you come.” She nodded, barely moving her head, but he released her and moved his hand back down to once again torment her with the speculum, pulling and pushing it like he was fucking her. She felt her spine tense with the new sensation and the muscles of her lower abdomen twitched as she neared release.

“Take it, Rey.” His voice pushed her right over the edge, and she came hard around the cold metal object, pushing it out of her channel with the force of her orgasm.

It clanged to the floor, and she heard Ben kick it away, while he fumbled with his trousers. 

“Say you want this.” He growled out, breathless and panting.

“Yes. Ben, Kylo. Yes.”

Almost before she finished speaking he was on her, capturing her mouth with his. Seconds later he was thrusting into her, her slick entrance making it easy for him to sink deep into her body, while his hands reached up to palm her breasts. She resented not being able to wrap her ankles around his hips and with a thin thread of the force released her feet from the stirrups in order to correct the problem.

His groan as she embraced him with her thighs thrilled her almost as much as the sensation of his hardness inside her. As he continued to fuck into her the mental shields he’d put up began to unravel, and Rey felt herself falling into him. The force bond expanded and she became overwhelmed by emotion and sensation, so much so that she almost panicked with the intensity of it all. 

He must have sensed her struggle, because Ben raised his head and caught her eyes. Something in his mahogany depths grounded her and she felt a calm wash over her mind as the pleasure felt by her body and his spiraled up and around them before bursting over them simultaneously. She felt his hot liquid fill her and the jerk of his hips as he reached his peak, just as he felt the clenching of her walls as she spasmed a second time around him. Neither looked away from the other for a long moment, and Rey wondered if they would ever be the same again.

But then something came over Ben, more Kylo now, and she felt him pull back into himself, reconstruct his shields slowly and lift up off her. The feeling rolling off him had the sharp tinge of regret, but she understood instinctively it wasn’t his. Not exactly. Rather, it was regret that she would regret this. 

He was so wrong.

“Don’t go.”

Pausing in his movements he frowned. “You’d have me stay?”

Rey nodded and he relaxed back atop her, his shields crumbling again as he let her back in to the chaotic feelings that defined him. His hand made soft circles on her belly while the other cradled her head. Her side of their connection was open as well and she felt him press into her with a sigh. The bond hummed in quiet contentment now, the two of them fully connected, and Rey reveled in the afterglow.

“I want to do that again.” He mumbled against her breast.

Rey did too, and she hummed her assent as she carded her fingers through his hair.

“When the med-droid comes back make sure you get a prophylactic implant.”


End file.
